Halo
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: This is a songfic where Gibbs recognises something...


Here is just a short oneshot. I really hope you like it and I also like to apologize if I made some grammar mistakes, but english isn't my mother language.

This story takes place in the episode "Ex-File".

* * *

_**Halo **_

All three women of Gibbs (Jenny, Hollis and Stefanie) were assembled in the bullpen. They were glaring at each other, trying to find out what Gibbs had seen in the other ones. The air was filled with tension and DiNozzo loved watching it. No one recognised that Gibbs had disappeared to the lab of the mistress of the night. He couldn't stand the situation anymore. Every time he tried to think why his marriage had failed, or why his and Jenny's relation didn't work out, just Abby came into his mind: her green eyes, her deep red lips, her husky voice. Probably that was, what had been haunting all his relations, unresolved feelings for a certain lab-rat.

As soon as he entered the lab he was torn into a breathtaking hug. Abby just thought he'd need a hug, having a hard case with one of his exes reappearing into his life and when she let him go she smiled the hugest smile she could, ranting on something about the case. But Gibbs couldn't listen, he was lost in his thoughts about Abby. She always understood him in a way no one ever did, besides Shannon. Abby had crashed into his life and had showed him that life was worth every minute. She had found a way to wrap him around her finger and to let her get into his heart.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they are turning down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now  
_

Perhaps the fact that both could talk in sign-language was also a fact of the closeness they felt. They had their own way to communicate with each other without letting others know what they talked about it.

It happened the minute Abby turned around, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Gibbs! Are you even listening to what I am telling you? I have been talking 5 minutes and I bet you didn't...."

Gibbs just crashed her into a breathtaking kiss. He didn't even think about it, or his rules or anything. He was just happy when he felt her responding.

_It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out  
_

Abby was stunned to say at least. She always wanted her silver-haired fox to kiss her, but she never thought it would actually happen. Their eyes locked and both of them could see the love, the passion and the lust in them.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away_

And then they kissed again, this time without hesitance, without fear, without anything. They just wanted to explore each other, feel each other.

_I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can be your halo  
I can see your halo_

He suddenly got the need to get out of here, pulling her along into the elevator. And during the ride they continued kissing, touching each other. After the doors slid open he still pulled her along, holding her by her hand and when they finally reached the bullpen Gibbs could still see the three women glaring at eachother, trying to figure him out, trying to find out what made him chose one of them.

So he just guided Abby into the middle of the room and then crushed her into another breathtaking kiss. DiNozzo was the first to notice it and let out a whistle. It was then when everyone turned to look at him and then started looking into the direction he was staring.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkness night  
You're the only one that I want  
You got addicted to your lie  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity came again  
To pull me back to the ground again_

Everyone couldn't believe his eyes. Agent Gibbs was kissing his lab-rat Abby. They looked totally strange together and no one would believe they had anything in common or could get along at least. And in this moment Gibbs realised what he did wrong. He always had tried to find a red head, but never listened to his true feelings, never took anyone without red hair into consideration.

_It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

After the kiss Gibbs turned to the three stunned looking women.

"Jenny, Steph, Hollis, I really have to thank all of you. Without your help I wouldn't have found my second true love." throwing a smile to Abby, who still couldn't believe that all this was happening right now. "She was the only one who ever made me feel alive after the death of Shannon" and it was the moment Abby had tears in her eyes, she never knew that, all she could do in this moment was to kiss him again, but this time a soft and yet passionate kiss.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away  
_

"Abby and I are taking the day off Madame Director" Gibbs finally said, after this kiss and then turned to DiNozzo "And you're in charge!" Tony couldn't believe his ears, it didn't happen often that Gibbs gave him the power, but he was proud and happy for them. Finally the two had found each other!

When they were back in the elevator Gibbs was asking her whether to choose his place of hers.

"Well, it depends if sex in the coffin turns you on or not!" Abby said and winked at him. And Gibbs was just smiling, he didn't need to answer it, she had already understood it.

_I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can be your halo  
I can see your halo _

And this was the beginning of their life together. She had saved him from a life worthless to live and he saved her from her stalkers, protecting her every minute of her life.

* * *

Please review and let me know if you liked this story!


End file.
